madworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Maintenance Facility
The Facility is the second stage in Area 66, and disregarding the Robot Factory, a boss-only stage, is the only level where Jack Cayman is on foot. Description The Facility is an area with many large shipping containers that have a futuristic appearance, with multiple death traps in the forms of presumably alien technology that was taken from the Greys, and experimental technology made in secret by the government that has been repurposed for DeathWatch. Unlockables 200,000- Magnet Gun: A new weapon that can suck up to 3 enemies and then toss them wherever you aim 500,000- UFO Fusion Engine: A pair of flaring engines ready to scorch up whatever you toss at 'em. 800,000- Cyber Slicers: Spawns a pair of cut-happy robots that are stronger versions of the Martial Artists and Ninjas from Asian Town. 1,100,000- Alien Tractor Beam: A UFO's tractor beam that sucks up whatever you toss at it. 1,700,000- Money Shot II: The sequel to the original Money Shot, which now has the gimmick of Jack being up against the Greys, and if Jack gets the aliens onto all three spikes, a UFO will spawn that he can destroy for a big bonus 2,000,000- Daggers: A Mayhem Dispenser releases a pair of Daggers for you to use. Stabby-stabby. 2,600,000- Jack Balloon: An extra life 2,900,000- The Masters: Two combatants who are parodies of the Jedi from Star Wars that incorporate teamwork into their fighting style. Stage Hazards * Rose Bush * Teleporter * Air Lock * Rotating Panels * UFO Fusion Engine * Alien Tractor Beam * Turbines * Fuel Grinders (In the space ship) * Freezing Gas (In the space ship) * Ricochet Deflectors (In the space ship) Items * Drums (Explosive and Regular) * Stop Signs * Televisions * Model Planets * UFO Donuts (Distraction Item) Announcer Commentary Beginning the Stage * Howard: "Information about this area is limited, since everyone who's ever known about this has either disappeared or been lobotomized. Judging by YOUR comments over the course of this event, I'd have to guess the latter in your case Kreese. * Kreese: (Tone of passionate anger) FUCK YOUUU! * Kreese: ...But yeah, that would kinda explain a lot of things, the blurred vision, the metal plate in my head, the mysterious foreign object up my ass. * Howard: "Oh! Uh, that last ones mine, don't bother rinsing it off when you're done." * Kreese: (Retches) General Commentary * Howard: "Little known fact about aliens; they invented anal probing." * Kreese: "Really? I always thought that was you." * Howard: "IIIII wiish!" * Howard: "Whaddya happens to those guys that get zapped up there?" * Kreese: "Probably a drug-induced coma and a whole lotta anal probing." * Howard: "Sounds like my last birthday party!" Jack enters the spaceship * Kreese: "Well this must be their filthy alien space craft." * Howard: "Look at all those switches and dials! These assholes are very ENTERPRISING!" * Kreese: (Annoyed groan) Trivia * Howard will reference Star Trek when Jack enters the space ship. Category:Levels Category:Area 66